


It's Not Your Fault

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Journey Into Parenthood [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Ten years into the future, Alex has a bad day remembering everything bad he has done. Luckily Charlie is always there to make everything okay
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Journey Into Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of you have already read this story but since I am going to try to do a bunch of things with Chalex and their kids I thought the new series would be a better place to put them.
> 
> Everything in this verse completely follows canon

**Set 2028. Braxton is 5, Nova is 3**

Alex didn’t know why he still needed PT. It had been ten years since his injury. If he ever did have any problems with it Charlie would just calm him down.

Charlie sighed. "I know you don’t wanna go but it’s good for you to keep training your mind to do things."

Alex rolled his eyes. "It’s not like it’s gonna change a damn thing."

Charlie could not believe they were having this conversation again. "Can you please go for me? It's only once a week Alex. It's not like in the beginning when you went every other day."

Alex bit his lip. "I'm just tired of not being normal."

"You are normal Alexander." Charlie told him, so he knew he meant business. Unlike Alex who called him Charles whenever he could, Charlie only reserved his husband's full first name when he was sad or trying to be serious with him. "You might have some setbacks but that does not make you any less normal than everyone else."

Alex crossed his arms. "Sometimes I wish I had met you before. Then I probably will not have done it. You've always been my light and I can't help but think if I had you in my life back then, everything would have been different."

"I know baby." Charlie wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "But we can't go back and change it. I don't even think I would want to change it. Like I hate thinking about you in a situation like that but it made you the person you are today. I love that person more than anything in this world."

Alex stood on his toes and kissed him. "I love you. You make everything rational when I'm being irrational."

"Happy to help babe." Charlie laughed. "I love you too Alexander Dean St. George." 

Alex blushed at his name. "Six years of marriage and I still don't think I'm used to my name."

Little footsteps came down the stairs, interrupting them from their moment. "Daddy!"

Alex playfully rolled his eyes. "Brax, what did Daddy and I say about running in the house, especially down the stairs?"

The little blonde boy pouted the classic Charlie pout which was the bain of Alex's existence. "Not to. But we are ready for school."

"Guess that's my cue. Remember your appointment is at one." Charlie kissed him before picking up Nova and taking Braxton's hand. "Let's get you two to school before I go to practice."

Alex smiled happily as he watched his family leave, only to groan when he realized there were multiple post-it note reminders about his appointment all over the kitchen. "Charles St. George. You lovable little shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex had been having a not so good day after his appointment. Between pushing himself a little too hard and seeing Bryce's father at Monte's his mind was completely racing. 

He couldn't stop thinking about that night and how even though Monty and Bryce were terrible people they did not deserve to end up the way they did. It was almost as if Alex had Bryce's voice in his ear since he left the coffee shop. 

"So Novie wanted a grandpa day, but Braxton didn't want to. I guess we'll be having a little two-on-one time." Charlie laughed while walking into the house. However, he stopped when he noticed Alex in the kitchen, looking like he was going to pass out. "Baby? What happened? Are you okay?"

Alex was so out of it he could barely process what Charlie was asking him. "Pushed myself. Dizzy. Headache. Heart racing. Bryce in my head."

Charlie was used to Alex's more fractured speech when he was tired but it was the mentioning of Bryce that caught him off guard. None of them or their friends said the name Bryce Walker in two years. He put Braxton on the floor. "Brax, go to your room please while I talk to Papa."

Braxton looked at his father. "What's wrong with him, Daddy?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now please go to your room." Charlie sighed. How do you explain your husband having a traumatic brain injury to a six year old? He waited until Braxton was safely upstairs before he moved to Alex. "Baby. It's not real okay?"

Alex shook his head. "Yes it is. It's my fault he is dead. It's my fault they are both dead."

Charlie wanted to figure out what could have possibly triggered this but for right now he had to calm down Alex before he went into a full blown panic attack. "Alex. Honey. You did what you had to do."

"I didn't have to do it Charlie. I didn't have to throw him in that water." Alex looked like he might rip his own hair out.

"I'll admit what happened was pretty fucked up but you saved your best friend from getting his life ruined more than it already was. And probably countless other people as well."

"He was trying to change his life around." Alex pointed out, trying to take deep breaths like Charlie had always told him to do.

"Yes he was but deep down I think he was always an impulsive person that was going to have to do what he believed in instead of what was actually the truth." Charlie held Alex tightly so the older man could feel his heartbeat.

"I don't think I would have done anything to him if he hadn't mentioned wanting to make sure Zach went to jail for what he did." Alex admitted. 

"See? You were only protecting the people you loved from getting hurt again." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever Bryce is saying is probably your subconscious manifesting negative thoughts."

It did not take long for Alex to fully calm down and slowly close his eyes. "Can we go lay down on the account now?"

Charlie kissed his cheek. "Of course baby. I'll order some pizza for us as well."

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have seen I orphaned all my previous prompts. That was mostly because I did not feel like I did very good writing Chalex like I have Thiam, Blam and Gallavich.
> 
> That being said I will probably not be writing anymore Chalex fics except for the two series currently on my page
> 
> I'm really sorry if I disappointed anyone but I just don't have the drive to do the prompts. I've tried but I just end up staring out the list for hours and not writing a single thing.
> 
> If anyone wants the list I will be happy to send it to you. just message me on discord or Tumblr 
> 
> nickimonkey on Tumblr and my discord is 𝖓𝖎𝖈𝖔𝖑𝖊 𝖒𝖆𝖗𝖎𝖊 ✨#4679


End file.
